Hunters Peril
by liesfortheliarx
Summary: Andrew Argent is the older twin brother of Allison Argent, and is a hunter just like his father. He's hiding a secret from his family. He's a supernatural creature, something worse than what they hunt. He struggles with keeping his secret while he grows close to his sisters best friend.
1. 1x01 - Wolf Moon

Andrew dropped his backpack on the floor by the bed and sat, curiously watching his twin struggle to choose what to wear on their first day to the new school. "You are going to look good in whatever you choose, Allison. You're just delaying." He stated. She shot him a look as she hung up the shirt she had in her hand. "Fine. What if I am?" She threw her hands up in exasperation, "We move so often. What if this school doesn't take? I don't want a repeat of Miller High."

"For me or for you?" He asked with a grin. She took a shirt out from the closet. "For both of us. You got into a lot of fights because of me." She answered. "Sis, I'd happily fight anyone who hurt you." He declared. He stood up and made his way over to where she stood in front of her closet. "I know you would. It's why you're the best big brother ever." She smiled. "Damn right I am." He replied, teasingly nudging her side.

He picked his backpack up off the floor as she put on the shirt he had handed her. "Can I drive?" She asked as she pulled on her denim jacket and wrapped a scarf around her neck. "Nope." He shook his head, already heading towards her bedroom door. She frowned but grabbed her backpack and followed.

The car ride to Beacon Hills High was silent, all except for the radio that was blasting rock songs. "There is nothing for you to worry about. You'll be okay, and if not, feel free to let me know and I'll kick someone's ass." He told her as they walked into the school. She smiled slightly.

"I wish you had also been held back a year so I wasn't alone." She quipped. "I did all the work and all of the extra credit." He shrugged his shoulders, "But I'll still be with you. I'll leave my phone on, so you could text me if you need anything. I'm always with you, Allie."

She nodded her head, letting him talk to the woman at the front desk in the office. He gathered their schedules and they left. "Are you going to wait for the principal?" He asked. She nodded once more. He handed her one of the slips of paper and kissed her forehead, "See you later."

"The first time I let you drive the car in this town and you hit a dog?" Andrew questioned. School had been long over by than. Allison made a face while she took off her boots. "Andrew!" She groaned loudly, "You're supposed to make me feel better, not make fun of me."

He held up his hands defensively. "I'm not making fun of you. I'm simply stating facts." He spoke as he rested his hands under his head. "I also have a date." She said while she sat at her desk and pulled her homework out of her bag. "A date?" He repeated, "With who? Allison this was your first day of school."

"He's nice." She shrugged her shoulders. "You've only known him a day. Barely a day at that." He noted. He was visibly upset over this, she saw when she looked at him. "You don't want me to be happy?" She asked the man as she returned her focus to her homework. "You know that isn't true," He shot her an accusing glare, "I just don't want you to get hurt again. What happened to the whole 'no boyfriend till college' thing?"

She hesitated, thinking before she spoke. "Scott seems different. I can't explain it. Could you just trust me on this one?" He sighed at her response. "Ok. Fine. But I don't like this kid already." He said. He could tell that she had rolled her eyes at him despite being unable to see her face.

"Allison made it home safe." Chris Argent informed as he gripped his bow tight. "That's good." Andrew stated as he readied his rifle just in case. Chris nodded, seeing his son about to speak but decide against it. "Andrew." Chris said to get his attention, "What is it?"

"It's cold as hell, is all." Andrew said. The cold doesn't even affected him but that answer came easier than his secret did. He wasn't going to tell his father about what he is, or the bloodlust that constantly burns the back of his throat. They're hunters after all. "Hey. I think that I see something." He heard one of his fellow hunters say.

Andrew paused to listen. He heard talking. He waited until everyone else had moved before he did. The one werewolf his father had pined to a tree via arrow had to be new. He didn't look more than sixteen. Andrew let his gun fall to his side.

There was something familiar about the werewolf. He shook it off and fired off rounds at the other werewolf. He gritted his teeth, making a split second decision to stay and help his fellow hunters instead of going after the werewolves he could hear in the distance.

"I need to go home." He mumbled as he pulled his dad to his feet. "Andrew, they didn't bite or scratch you, did they?" Chris asked, tightly gripping his arm. He shook his head and brushed some dirt of off his father's back. "No. No.. I just.. It's Allison. She's upset. I'd like to go cheer her up." He finally said.

Chris opened his mouth to speak, but quickly stopped himself. "Let's get home than." Chris said. His parents had stopped asking a long time ago, but Andrew knew that they never stopped wondering how the in the hell he and Allison always knew if something happened to be wrong with the other. Just like he knew Allison had felt him die.

He remembered coming home that night and Allison hugging him tightly, tears in her eyes. He opted not to think about it now. It made the burning worse and he didn't want to deal with that. Not now. Andrew hated reliving that night. He hated the way his sister sobbed and wouldn't let him out of her sight for days.

They eventually made it home and Andrew went right to his room, knowing he would find her there. "Where have you been?" Allison questioned. "Out with dad. A little business trip." It wasn't a total lie, so he didn't feel as bad about saying it. She slowly nodded her head.

"What's got you upset, huh?" He changed the subject as he sat on the edge of his bed, glancing back at her as he untied his shoelaces. "Scott left me at the party. He started acting really weird and just left." She said, "Do you think it was something I did?" She frowned.

"No, I think he's a dumbass and probably realized how out of his league you are." He grinned at her. He stood and took his boots to drop them inside his closet. "Can I sleep in here tonight?" She asked. "Yeah. Of course," He paused, "This kid leaving really got to you."

"I like him." She shrugged. He looked back at her and immediately moved to the bed after seeing the tears in her eyes and tackle-hugged her. "Don't cry, ok? He has probably already realized his fuck up. Remind me not to take your word when it comes to boys though." He teased. She laughed quietly and wiped her eyes.

"I have to admit that this is a little odd." Alan Deaton said. "It's still odd to me too." Andrew replied, tossing the emptied bag of blood into the trashcan. "Do your parents know?" Deaton asked curiously. Andrew shot the man a look, "Do you really think I'd still be alive if my family knew?"

"No. How long have you been able to keep this from them?" Deaton asked. "Few months." Andrew stated as he grabbed the other bag. "It's not my place to know, but may I ask how you became what you are?" Deaton asked. "You're helping me. I'll answer whatever you want to know." Andrew responded. He drained the bag and tossed it.

"I was on a hunt, just me and a friend of my dads. He had to stay home, never told me why. We thought that it was just an omega and that we would go home soon which wasn't the case. We argued. He thought that my dad was too easy on the werewolves. He doesn't agree with the code and thinks that any supernatural should be slaughtered." Andrew frowned.

"You didn't agree with him?" Deaton guessed. "I thought working by the code worked just fine. The point is that we separated. It felt like I had been trekking into those woods for hours. I stopped to take a breather and I got attacked." Andrew huffed. "By the omega?" Deaton said.

Andrew nodded. "I never saw it, but I knew that it was a werewolf by the claws.. It hurt like hell." He said. He imitated the werewolves hand and placed his fingertips on his left pec and almost right under his shoulder. He dragged them diagonally until he reached his side.

"There was no way I'd survive that." He stated, "I was bleeding out. Fast. All I wanted to do was die and then I felt my sister just get so upset and some guys bloody wrist on my mouth before it all went dark." He sighed, "He had to have moved me because I wasn't in the woods when I woke up and he seemed really surprised that I even woke up."

"He told me that he thought he had given it to me too late and that it wouldn't work, but it did. Then he told me what he was, what I was going to be if I decided to go through with the transition. I knew if I died Allison wouldn't believe whatever lie they told her." He folded his arms across his chest, frown on his face.

"She'd snoop around and eventually Allison would find out about what we do. I wouldn't be able to protect her from all of this if I was dead, so I went through with it. We're closer to each other than we are anyone else, so I have no idea if she could withstand my death. I know I wouldn't be able to withstand hers." He uttered. "What happened after your.. transition?" Deaton asked.

"I stayed with the man, Damon, and he taught all the basics. He gave me this," Andrew pulled his right hand out of pocket to show the ring on his ring finger, "Let's me go outside during the day. I was with him for about a week before I knew I had to go home and face them. I told my parents that we killed the werewolf but not before it attacked an innocent and I stayed to make sure that that innocent lived."

"When I first came home, Allison hugged me tight and just sobbed on my shoulder. I had to lie to her because she knew about how I had died. I had to tell her that I was just visiting family and that I never got hurt. I was fine. I know she still doesn't believe me, but she doesn't ask about it anymore." He rubbed his mouth before he would fold his arms across his chest once more.

Andrew dropped his backpack on the floor against the wall as he walked into his room, flopping onto his bed. "So. What was so important for you that you had dad pick me up?" Allison asked, referring to earlier when he had left school early to go see Deaton.

"Job interview." He lied. "Well... I decided to give Scott another chance." She informed. "He's the one who left you at the party?" He asked. She nodded while she sat beside him on the bed. "Allison, are you sure that's a good idea?" He said. "I hope so." She declared.


	2. 1x02 - Second Chance at First Line

Andrew rolled the blood bag around in his hands, his gaze on the homework he'd yet to do. He and Allison had gotten home a few hours ago. She was silent the whole ride home, and he had finally got her to open up not long after. She had told him about how Scott was acting weird again.

Something about her jacket and Derek Hale, who she had forgot to mention drove her home when Scott had left her at the party. It fit his working theory, that Scott was the other werewolf, the younger one. He was the same age, and had a strange affiliation to Derek Hale.

He thought about bringing the subject up to his dad, but he wasn't home and it would only cause trouble for Allison which is the last thing Andrew wanted. He sighed and brought the blood bag up to his mouth.

Before he had the chance to drink, he heard footsteps on what sounded like the roof. He furrowed his brows and set the blood bag down, tossing his jacket over it before he left his bedroom. He walked towards the sound, which led him straight to Allison's room.

He reached to open the door, pausing when he heard a loud crash. The bedroom door opened in front of him and Allison halted as not to bump into him. "Did you hear that?" She questioned, moving around him. He took a step to follow her, but instead moved into her room to watch from her window.

His dad had just gotten out of his car to kneel beside the teenager he had hit. Scott, Andrew presumed. He watched Allison quickly join them. "Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Allison questioned, quickly at Scotts side. "He came out of nowhere, Allison." Chris said.

For someone who could kill a werewolf with almost no hesitation, he seemed pretty freaked out about hitting someone with his car. "Are you trying to kill him?" She asked. Allison was equally as freaked out. But the way Scott looked at Chris actually made Andrew chuckle.

"No, no. Of course not. He just- He just ran out into the middle of the driveway." Chris denied. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry." Scott rambled. "Are you ok?" Allison asked. "Yeah. Yeah yeah. I'm fine. I swear." Scott tried to assure her. Scott turned his attention to Chris, "I'm sorry I hit your car."

"I was just coming to say hi." Scott added as he turned his attention back to Allison. Allison smiled. "You're sure you're ok?" Chris asked, taking ahold of Scotts arm. "Yeah. Completely." Scott answered while Chris and Allison helped him up.

"I should go. I have a lacrosse game to get to." Scott explained. Allison nodded in understanding. "You're still coming, right?" Scott asked. Allison smiled, "Of course I'm coming." Andrew scrunched up his nose.

"We both are." Chris suddenly said. Andrew couldn't help but laugh and feel bad for his twin. He watched Scott leave and hopped onto Allison's bed. She came into the room a minute later, and knew immediately that Andrew knew.

"You are in here because my room has a view of the driveway." Allison sighed, shutting the door. Andrew grinned at her. "You heard and saw all of it." Allison frowned. "You're going to let Dad go with you?" He asked curiously.

"I don't have any other choice. You know better than I do that dad doesn't take no for an answer." She replied as she moved to her closet. He made a face. "The only good side is I don't have to drive now to drop you off." He said. "Ha ha." She spoke sarcastically.

He smiled at her. "I'll leave so you can change. Have fun at the game, yeah?" He said as he stood, walking towards the door. She nodded. He patted her on the shoulder as he passed by. He returned to his room.

He locked the door and removed the jacket that was covering the blood bag, tossing it to where it had been previously on the floor. He picked up the blood bag and launched himself onto his bed, scooting up until his head rested on his pillow. He opened the bag and downed it, crumpling it up when he was done, burying it in his trashcan under everything else.

"Andrew! Guess what?!" Allison bound into his room hours later. He looked up from his homework. "What is it?" He asked. "Scott kissed me." She grinned. "Am I suppose to be happy about that?" He asked. "Yes you are." She nodded.

He rolled his eyes, and did his best shrill voice, "OMG, Allison. Was it like, totally amazing?" She made a face at him. "You're not funny." She stated. He grinned and reached forward, poking her stomach, "Come on, I'm hilarious."


	3. 1x03 - Pack Mentality

"You saw it? How'd it look?" Chris asked. Andrew bit into his apple, chewing the piece as he thought of the best way to answer. "Bloody." He answered. He'd told Chris about the bus driver the second he had gotten home from school. Chris surprisingly didn't know. "I figured that. What else?" Chris said, folding his arms across his chest. He clearly wasn't amused.

Andrew sighed. "Claw marks on the seats. The back door was almost tore off the hinges." He said. "How exactly did you find all this out?" His mother cocked an eyebrow at him. Andrew grinned, "I used my sneaky hunter skills."

Chris rolled his eyes. "The truth?" Chris asked. "I went and looked during class, after the police left. I figured it was best we knew what happened or, you know, at least get an idea of what might've happened." Andrew said, taking another bite of his apple. He noticed the look on his moms face, "I only missed a few minutes. It was nothing important anyway."

"Andrew?" They heard Allison call from upstairs. "My cue to go. May I?" Andrew jabbed his thumb towards the kitchen door. Chris nodded. Andrew spared a look at his parents before he left to head upstairs. "What's up?" He greeted Allison upon entering her room.

"Remember how I told you that I have a date with Scott tomorrow night?" She asked. She sat at her desk, mechanical pencil in her hand. He assumed she was doing homework. He made a face. He should be doing his. "What did he do now?" He asked, moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

She laughed. "Nothing. It's Lydia. I mentioned it to her and now she wants to tag along." She said as she glanced at him. "Ooo. Double date?" He snickered, "That should be fun."

She crumpled up a piece of paper and tossed it back at him. "Don't be mean." She said. "You can't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing." He shot her a look as he tossed the paper at the back of her head. She rolled her eyes, "It's our first date."

"Exactly. Shouldn't it be just the two of you?" He said, watching her curiously. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe it will be a good thing." She stated. "If it was such a good thing, you probably wouldn't have brought it up." He pointed out. She paused. He chuckled and stood up, clapping her on the shoulder, "I have homework to do. You'll figure out what you want to do. You always do."

Andrew furrowed his brows as Chris pulled into the gas station. He realized what was going on when he saw Derek Hale at one of the pumps, standing right beside the black camaro. Chris put the car into park and turned it off. "Stay in car, ok?" Chris said. "You said we were getting dinner." Andrew shot a glare at his father.

"We are. After this." Chris said before getting out of the car. Andrew sighed and leaned back in his seat to watch this scenario unfold. Other hunters surrounded Dereks car. Only two, so Andrew figured they weren't trying to hurt Derek. Not yet anyway.

"Nice ride," Chris observed, "Black cars through, very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." Chris noted before he grabbed a windshield washer. "If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" He started cleaning the windshield.

Andrew was unsure of what the point of this trip was, he knew it was definitely not to clean Derek Hales car. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" There it was. Chris was trying to rile Derek up.

Chris' gaze flickered down to Dereks clenched fist that Andrew couldn't see. Derek swallowed and didn't say a word, uncurling his fingers. "There we go." Chris said, putting the windshield washer back, "You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" Chris turned towards his own car.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek called after him to which Chris smiled and turned back. "Check the mans oil." Chris told the other two hunters. The shorter one pushed off his car and moved to Dereks, smashing in the drivers side window, "Looks good to me." The man informed. "Drive safely." Chris told Derek before he'd return to the car.

Andrew looked at Chris as he got into the car. "Food now?" Andrew asked as Chris started the car. "Yeah.. Food now." Chris nodded. "So..." Andrew trailed off, trying to find the right words to not get on his father's bad side, "You tracked Derek Hale down just to wash his windshield?"

"He got the message." Chris stated. "He didn't look all too afraid to me." Andrew noted as he glanced at the man. Chris shot him a look. Andrew held his hands up in front of him before dropping them back onto his lap in a form of surrender. "Now, what do you want to get for dinner." Chris changed the subject.

Andrew looked at his father as the front door opened and closed. They had gotten home maybe an hour or two ago. Chris hadn't been happy when he found out that Allison wasn't in her room like she was supposed to be. Andrew hadn't even known, but he couldn't say that he was surprised at what she did. Allison bit her bottom lip, shoving her hands into the pockets of her pants upon seeing her brother and father waiting for her.

"Did you have fun?" Andrew broke the thick silence as he looked at his sister. Allison nodded her head. "Good because you aren't doing that again." Chris stated. She switched her gaze from Andrew to Chris. "You going to ground me?" She frowned.

Andrew realized what she was doing. Chris often caved when she used her puppy-dog eyes on him. He tried to fight it but sighed. "No. Get upstairs. Go get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow." He said. She bit back a grin and quickly left the room before he had time to change his mind.

Andrew glanced at his father before he followed after Allison. "Works every single time." He mused, falling back onto her bed. She grinned. "Perks of being the only girl, Andy." She quipped. He laughed, "Yeah, because you're the epitome of daddy's little girl."

"Not always," She argued as she sat on the edge of the bed to remove her shoes, "I just snuck out." She stated. "That's the first time you've done so." He pointed out. She lightly shrugged her shoulders. "Still did it." She mumbled.

"So, you ever going to double date again?" He asked, huge grin on his face. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "No." She answered. "That bad?" He asked. "It wasn't bad, per say.. I did have fun. I might just make sure it's just the two of us next time." She responded. "Smart choice." He said. She laughed.


	4. 1x04 - Magic Bullet

Andrews eyes flitted open upon hearing a scream. He sighed. Allison. Their Aunt was in town. He didn't get along with her. Allison on the other hand, the two were more like sisters than Aunt and niece. He heard Kate's voice. Something about not seeing Allison in a year, he was too groggy to focus fully.

He covered his head with his pillow, trying to block out the noise. It didn't work, not with what he was. He put his pillow back in it's place and slid out of bed. He was about to leave his room when he glanced back towards his bed. His mom would have a fit. He used his quick speed to make his bed before he left his bedroom.

He made his way to one of the guest rooms, following the voices. "Do you need some help unpacking?" That was Allison. He scrunched up his nose. Sometimes he thought she was too nice for her own good. "No, not that one." Kate. He walked in to see her with a tight grip on Allison's wrist. He frowned.

"Oh. See? You turn out beautiful, and I end up with this kung-fu death grip. Sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to be so rough." Kate apologized. "No worries." Allison replied, her head resting on her knees. She smiled at Andrew when she noticed him in the doorway.

"Hey, is everything ok with your car?" Allison asked as she looked to the closet. Andrew furrowed his brows at the question. "Uh, yeah. I just needed a jumpstart, that is all." Kate responded. A lie. "A jumpstart?" He heard Allison ask. She was confused. Allison knew something was going on. Great.

Allison left the room shortly after that to go get ready for school. "Andrew." Kate greeted him warmly. Kate pulled him into a hug. He was a bit surprised. "What happened last night? You're lying about car trouble." He said upon pulling away. Kate sighed. She moved towards the door and pushed it shut.

"I was driving here last night, and I was attacked." She told him. He moved to sit where Allison had previously been by the pillows. "You think it was the alpha?" He'd ask curiously, grabbing at the bag she had kept Allison from looking it.

It held what he had expected. Lots of guns and a lot of ammo. "You're so much like your dad." She mused, "It could of been. I don't see why it would attack me." She added. He made a face. He didn't say the first thing he thought of. "Werewolves hate hunters.." He paused, "I don't know how he... or she, knew where to find you."

"Keen sense of smell?" She suggested. "But wouldn't it mean that the alpha, or whatever rank werewolf it was knows you?" He frowned. "We've hunted quite a lot of werewolves, Andrew." She pointed out to him, "I shot one of them. Let's hope it was the alpha. You should go get ready for school." He sighed and slid off the bed, leaving the room.

Andrew frowned, tapping his fingers against the wheel. Allison groaned, covering his hand with hers. "Are you going to stop?" She asked. He gave her a nod. "Well in that case, you can have your hand back." She took her hand off the steering wheel. He rolled his eyes at her.

They'd been stuck in the school parking lot for at least a few minutes now. He leaned back in his seat. "I'll be right back." Allison unbuckled her seatbelt. "No, Allie, don't-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as she had already left the car. He sighed.

Allison returned to the car a minute later. "I hope you found out what it was." He stated. "It was Derek." She replied, "He was with Scott and Stiles." He cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything more on the subject.

"Are you going with me? Or am I dropping you off at home." He asked. "Drop me off, please. Scott is going to come over." She answered. "Allie..." He warned to which she smacked his arm. "We're studying. That's all." She insisted, putting emphasis on 'studying.'

He eyed her for a second, making it clear to her that he didn't believe her. She sighed, throwing herself into her seat. She knew nothing she would say was going to change what he was thinking. The ride home was quiet and awkward. "Get me skittles, would you?" She asked him, unbuckling her seatbelt after Andrew had to step on the brake to refrain from hitting Scott who'd rode his bike in front of the car. Andrew simply nodded, leaving once Scott had moved. He heard Allison questioning how Scott arrived at the same time.

Andrew returned home right before dinner. He'd even made a face at having to sit next to Kate. Scott'd taken his place next to Allison. He didn't mind too much. All of the attention was on Scott. He knew his dad wasn't going to make this easy on Scott and Allison. He also knew his dad was partly asking questions to spite Kate for insisting Scott stay for dinner.

"You may yet survive the night." That brought Andrew out of his little bubble. Kate had been joking, but Scott looked scared. Scott tried to laugh it off, hiding his fear by taking a drink. Andrew was sure Scott was the beta now, most certainly after today and after seeing Scott up close.

Andrew listened to Chris bicker with Allison, quietly trying to eat his food and stay out of it. He did hear Allison's heart pounding inside her chest. He looked across the table at Allison. It seemed Scott heard her heart beating too. Andrew cocked an eyebrow at the teen who bravely decided to accept the shot Chris'd offered him. Interesting tactic.

Andrew knew what Scott had been doing when he'd returned to the dinner table. He'd heard Scott going through the bullets in Kate's bag. Scott was trying to leave. Andrew figured to help Derek. Andrew sighed when Chris returned back to his ominous speaking.

Chris just couldn't help making it more obvious.

Allison groaned when she entered her room. Andrew was chuckling at her. "You heard all that, didn't you?" She grumbled. "Of course I did." He grinned at her, "What did you show them that made them go quiet?"

"What do you think?" She snickered as she pulled the condom from her pocket. "Was it truly you who went through Aunt Kate's bags?" He asked. "No. It was Scott, I think. I can't be sure. I took this out of mom and dads room." She answered him. "Eww, Allison." He scrunched up his nose.

She laughed and shoved his shoulder. "Go. I need to get ready for bed." She said. He stood up, planting a kiss to her forehead. "Hope you had fun scarring our dad." He told her, flashing her a grin before he left.

"Andrew!" He stopped in his tracks and turned away from his bedroom door to go down the stairs. "Come sit." Chris motioned to one of the couches. Kate was at the fireplace. Kate spared a glance at the stairs to make sure Allison wasn't there before she started to pace and talk.

"The one that attacked me was big. It had width and power. But the one I shot was lean and fast." He took a seat across from Chris on the other couch. "Well, that would be Derek Hale." Chris noted, referring to the last one Kate mentioned. "Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Mostly." Chris brought his glass up to his lips. "Well, how do we know it's just the two of them?" She asked. "We don't, yet." Chris answered, "But if Derek's still alive, he will lead us to the alpha." Andrew stayed quiet, watching Kate.

"Take the pack leader, and take the pack." She mused at the two. "And we do it according to the code.." She watched Chris point at her. Andrew leaned back into the couch. "You and the code." She mused at Chris again. "It's there for a reason, Kate." Chris stated.

Kate spared a glance at Andrew. "Do you believe that, Andrew?" She asked. He clenched and unclenched his jaw. "You know that I do." They had gotten into a fight over it, a physical fight. She had started it after he had made a comment that she thought overstepped her authority. He hadn't even tried to fight her back, just tried to keep her away until Chris had intervened.

"Of course." She said, tossing the match she had just lit into the logs in the fireplace. She eyed her brother, "I always play by the rules." Andrew had to keep from snickering. She had ignored the code many times. Just as many others had. "I have school tomorrow." He left the two to their weird 'fighting for authority' staring contest.


	5. 1x05 - The Tell

Andrew shuffled in front of the front door. He looked at Allison when she bound down the steps. He grit his teeth upon seeing her necklace. "You like? Aunt Kate gave it to me as an early birthday gift." She smiled at him. He faked a smile. "Yeah. Family heirloom." He replied.

"Let's get this over with, shall we, birthday boy?" She smirked. He rolled his eyes. "If only a birthday was a holiday." He said. She laughed, pushing her bag back onto her shoulder. "We'll celebrate like we normally do." He told her.

"Eat ice cream and watch shitty reality tv shows?" She grinned to which he nodded. "I'll even let you pick the show." He grinned back, elbowing her side, "Come on birthday girl, let's get to school."

"Where is Allison?" Chris asked. Andrew frowned at his father. "What do you mean where is she? She isn't here?" Andrew asked. "She didn't even tell Drew. She tells him everything." Victoria, his mom, sighed.

Andrew walked out of the school with his parents and listened to his father leave Allison voicemails while his mom talked to Kate. "Excuse me, you're not Allison's parents, are you? I'm Scotts mom, and I hate to say it but he's not answering his phone either." The woman who walked up to them said.

Andrew eyed her, standing behind Chris and off to the side a little. "You're his mother?" Andrew noticed that the woman also heard the disgust in Chris' voice. The woman looked slightly angry, "Funny how you say that like it's an accusation."

"Well, I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride, since he basically kidnapped my daughter today." Chris said as he glared a hole through the woman. Andrew rolled his eyes. "How do we know skipping school wasn't your daughters idea?" The woman asked.

"My daughter-" He paused and sighed upon seeing Allison exit her car, "Is right there." He said. Andrew was the first of the group to move, jogging past all of them to reach Allison firstly. He lightly punched her shoulder, "Allie, what the hell?"

Andrew shared a look with Allison when Scotts mom started in on him. "Allison- In the car." Chris pointed to it before they heard a scream. Everyone started to yell and run away from the school. Andrew frowned.

Scott went towards the school. Allison looked after the teen. "Go with dad." Andrew told Allison. She made a face at him, looking like she was about to object when he turned and walked away. He looked around, seeing if there was anyone needing help.

He couldn't see his dad, but he bet he was grabbing the gun he always kept in the car. Andrew heard the car first, looking in time to see Scott move Allison out of the way. He breathed a sigh of relief. There was another car screech, and Andrew turned his head to look.

The sheriff had just been hit. He grit his teeth, beating himself up for it. He could have stopped it, he knew he could've had he been listening, focusing. He ran to the sheriffs side. "Sir. Are you hurt?" He asked, taking the man's arm to help him up. "I'm ok." The Sheriff said and let Andrew help him to his feet.

Andrew gave a small nod of his head. He smelt blood coming from the sheriff and figured he must've cut up the palms of his hands when he fell. The Sheriff took a gun from his ankle hostler. The next second there were shots fired. Andrew bet it was his dad, because he knew it wasn't the sheriff.

Andrew followed the sheriff to his dad. Scott eyed the gun in Chris' hand but kept his focus on the mountain lion on the asphalt in front of them. It wasn't dead. At least not yet. Chris and Scott shared a look as Andrew moved to his sisters side and pulled her into a tight hug.

"How 'bout we skip tradition tonight." Andrew said as they walked in the house. "No.. No, I'm good." Allison tried to reassure him. She knew it wasn't working. "Ok than. Meet in the living room in ten minutes?" He said to her, watching their parents head upstairs. She gave him a nod in response.

They went a lot of reality shows, ranging from the real housewives to teen mom to the kardashians. Anything they could make fun of, and they did. A lot. "Oh come on. That guy is a total dick. Why does she want to get back with him?" Allison groaned at the tv, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Andrew laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "He isn't even cute." She added. He cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. She was distracted. They watched a few more episodes of the show before finally deciding to go to bed. They still had school the next day.

"Hey Andy?" She had finished turning off the tv and the lights and followed him into the kitchen where he was dealing with all the snacks they had ate. "Yeah?" He replied. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" She asked. He glanced back at her for a second before he nodded his head. "Yeah. Sure. Of course." He said.


	6. 1x06 - Heart Monitor

"What are you working on?" Andrew peeked at the screen over Allison's shoulder. He paled at the sight. Surely this was Kate's doing. Just like the necklace, having Allison searching up family history.

La Bete du gevaudan. The Beast of Gevaudan. An old family legend that related back to the first hunter. "Just a history project. I have to do it on something that has relation to my family." Allison stated. Andrew bit back a sigh. He made a mental note to inform his dad later.

"You look like you've heard of it." She noted. He bit his bottom lip and shrugged. "Maybe. If I did I can't remember." He said.

"He's acting weird again." Allison sighed as she walked into Andrews room the next day after school. "So what is he doing now?" Andrew lifted his head up, turning a corner on the page in his book to mark his place. "He ignored me most of the day. Purposely ignored me. I mean, he ran into the boys bathroom to get away from me." She frowned.

He raised an eyebrow. "Then he gets yelled at by the coach and let's me hold his hand over he avoided me all day." She said. "You should have left him to suffer alone." He replied. She rolled her eyes, "Scott is my boyfriend. I really, really like him. I wouldn't do that, not to him."

"Have you tried talking to him, Allison?" He asked, "I am not good with relationships. You know that. I think I am the last person to talk to." He pointed out. "Yeah but I value your opinion more than anyone else's." She said.

"Aww." He teased, poking her leg. She laughed at him and picked up his book. "Odd Thomas, eh? You have read this series so many times." She said. "It's a really good series." He defended it. "I haven't read it." She told him.

He gasped dramatically. She rolled her eyes at him yet again. "You should read it." He stated. "Yeah.. Maybe when you're done with the first book." She nodded at him. "So, have any other gossip you'd like to share?" He grinned.

"No. Well, Lydia and Jackson are acting weird. That's understandable though, after what happened to them. I told you about it, right?" She said. "The video store. Yeah. Acting weird how?" He asked curiously. "Well, Jackson was actually nice today. It lasted for a second but still." She answered.

"And Lydia.. Lydia seemed a little freaked out when I showed her a picture." She added. "Don't tell me that you showed her a picture of when you were a kid." He joked. She punched his shoulder. "Ow." He frowned as he rubbed the spot where she'd hit him.

"Here, I'll show you the picture. I'll be right back." She said, hopping off the bed and leaving the room, back a few seconds later. She had a book in hand. She joined him on the bed once more, flipping through the pages until she found the one that she wanted. "This is what I showed her." She informed him, handing him the open book.

He looked at the picture of La Bete. He was fairly sure that what Lydia had seen that night wasn't a mountain lion like she had claimed. She clung to the explanation that seemed the most plausible. One that didn't make her seem crazy.

"She freaked out when she saw this?" He asked. "She did, why? Is it important?" She said. "No. A little odd is all. It's just a legend. But, I suppose people are also afraid of Bigfoot and the lock ness monster." He said.

"Those are very random." She noted. "I could go on, list more practical things. Spiders. Snakes. There are some people afraid of dogs." He replied. "Where did you learn that?" She asked confusedly. "I had a friend when we were kids. Rick." He answered.

"Rick was afraid of dogs? Huh. I didn't know that." She mused. "Why do you think he never came over. He was afraid of our dog and he was afraid of dad because he had a crush on you." He flashed a grin.

She laughed quietly. "Rick had a crush on me?" She asked. He nodded. "I think I told him some very not nice things." He quipped. "You've done that almost every single boyfriend I've had." She pointed out.

"Most of them were dicks." He replied. "Do you think Scott is a dick?" She asked. "Yes. I also think that Scott really cares about you, which makes him different from all the rest." He answered her. She nibbled on her lip as she thought about that, a small smile flickering on her face. "I should probably go. I have home to do." She stated. He handed her the book and she left.

Andrew walked into the vet clinic, a frown on his face when he didn't hear anything but the animals. Deaton had told him to come around this time. He glanced at the time on his phone just to make sure. He doubted the man had gone to dinner. It was too late for that. And Deaton knew Andrew was coming once his family had gone to sleep. He wouldn't have just left.


	7. 1x07 - Night School

He wasn't the greatest tracker, still getting used to his abilities despite how long he'd been what he was. But he managed to follow Deatons scent from the clinic to the high school. He came to a stop in the parking lot and took a deep breath. It would have been a better idea to bring his car.

He frowned. He couldn't find Deatons scent anymore, it was masked by the scent of blood. He took a couple seconds to focus on something else before he went on to find the source. His eyes widened. He wasn't sure what shocked him more, Derek Hale motionless in front of him, or the loud growl he heard inside the school. Screaming quickly followed it.

Now he had a choice. To take the barely breathing Derek Hale to safety, or to risk his life for the man inside who may or may not already be dead. Derek made a gurgling noise and Andrew made his choice, effortlessly lifting Derek. He tossed one of the man's arms around his shoulders and dragged him.

Andrew let out a groan when he realized he'd have to search Dereks pockets for the keys. He did so and put Derek in the backseat. He got into the drivers seat to start the car when he heard the passenger side door open. "Jesus Christ." Andrew jumped in his seat as he'd been too focused on the car engine.

Deaton cocked an eyebrow as he got it the car. "I was trying to focus on his breathing to make sure it didn't stop." Andrew explained. "How bad is he?" Deaton asked. "Didn't check. I thought it would be better to get him out of here first. I'm pretty sure The Alpha is in the school." Andrew nodded his head towards the building.

"Is there anyone else in there?" Deaton frowned. "Uh, one dead, I think.." Andrew paused as he drove, "And Scott. Scott is in there with another." He added as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Presumably Stiles." He heard Deaton say. "What happened to you? You look like hell." Andrew changed the subject.

"Derek." Deaton jabbed his thumb behind him to the backseat where Derek lay. "He thought, we'll probably still thinks, that I am the Alpha." Deaton explained to Andrew who had shot him a questioning look. "But I thought that werewolves knew that other werewolves.. Were werewolves, I guess." Andrew said sheepishly.

"Werewolves can hide their scent." Deaton said. "But you aren't a werewolves.. Right?" Andrew asked. "No. Not a werewolves. Just a veterinarian." Deaton stated as he glanced back at Derek. "I doubt that, but I do believe that you aren't a werewolf." Andrew flashed a grin.

The rest of the car ride to the clinic was silent. Andrew dragged Derek inside and laid him on the time. "So.. Is there anything we can do for him?" Andrew said. "You care?" Deaton cocked an eyebrow. Andrew nibbled on his bottom lip as he thought of an answer. "We hunt those who hunt us." He finally recited the code, "He hasn't done anything wrong. Not that I know of. He doesn't deserve to die. I'm not my dad. I'm definitely not my Aunt."

Deaton nodded. "We can bandage his wounds. Other than that, there isn't anything we can do but wait. It'll take awhile for him to heal, especially on the inside." Deaton explained. Andrew huffed and leaned against one of the counters. Deaton disappeared from the room for a few seconds, returning with a blood bag in hand.

He tossed it to Andrew who caught it and opened it up. "How long does this usually take?" Andrew said, motioning towards Derek. "It ranges. It depends on how bad the wound is." Deaton began to examine Derek.

Andrew stayed quiet, sipping his blood bag to allow Deaton to work. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he'd brought Derek to the clinic. He did notice Derek begin to stir. Deaton did too. "It's not a good idea to let him know that I helped him. There might a chance of him using it to turn my family against me." Andrew sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Deaton asked. Andrew punched Derek in response, pulling his punch to only knock Derek back out. "I suppose that's one way to deal with it." Deaton spoke after a few seconds of silence. Andrew laughed quietly. He frowned suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" Deaton asked. "My sister." He answered. She was insanely scared. He finished off his blood bag and tossed it in the trash before pulling his phone from his pocket and dialing Allison's number. She answered quickly.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Andrew asked. "No. I'm at the school with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Jackson. Derek is trying to kill us." Allison answered. Andrew frowned at Derek who was still on the table. He wasn't going to tell her the truth though. "Derek? Why would he want you guys dead?" Andrew played along. "I don't know." Allison answered.

"Why are you even at the school?" Andrew said. "Scott texted me, but it wasn't actually him, and.. I don't. Call the police. Do something. Please." She said. He ran his hand over his face, "I'm coming to get you."

"No!" She immediately rejected it, "I don't want you to get hurt." She said. "I'm coming to get you." He stated, shake of his head. There was no talking him out of it, he knew that she knew that. "Hurry." She finally said.

He ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket before he looked hesitantly at Derek. "He'll be fine. Let us go back to the school." Deaton said. Andrew looked at him in surprise. "You want to go with me?" Andrew furrowed his brows. "I should go back anyway. Just to assure them that I'm ok, and not the Alpha. I'll call the cops in the car." Deaton said. "Cops won't do much good against it, but ok." Andrew nodded.

He began driving, dialing his father after Deaton had called the police. "Hello?" Chris said. "Hey. I'm going to pick up Allison from the school." Andrew said. "Ok. Why is she at the school?" Chris asked. "It's uh, a long story. You might also likely get a call from the police." Andrew answered.

"Can you give me the short story?" Chris asked. "She told me Derek was trying to kill them. I don't know if she actually saw if it was Derek though. She sounded really shaken up." Andrew stated. "Why would The Alpha want Allison and her friends dead?" Chris asked, knowing what Andrew had been thinking.

Andrew knew better than to tell Chris his real theory, so he offered another one. "Because she's an Argent? Honestly, I have no idea. Werewolves seriously dislike hunters." Andrew said. "She isn't a hunter." Chris said with a sigh. "But she's from a line of very well known hunters." Andrew pointed out.

"Bring her home safe. We'll wait up." Chris said. "Ok." Andrew hung up. "Maybe you should drop me off and drive for another minute or two." Deaton suggested. "I think that is a stupid idea." Andrew replied, "I will just tell the cops I found you when I came to get Allison, who called me. Simple solution."

Andrew waited impatiently inside his car, unlocking the doors when he saw Allison exit. He was about to exit the car, but stopped when he saw Scott try and talk to Allison. He listened in. Allison walked over when she was done talking to Scott.

"Are you ok?" Andrew asked, noticing the tears in his sisters eyes. She shook her head and he hugged her in the best way that he could from the drivers seat. "You want to sleep in my room again?" He asked. This time she nodded. He gave a nod and started the car up. He wasn't going to push her to talk about it. He knew she would when she was ready to and hoped their parents would respect that.


End file.
